Talking on a phone while driving, whether with a hand-held phone or using an in-dash phone, is a major and dangerous distraction, to the point that a number of states have passed laws making it a misdemeanor to use of a hand-held phone while driving. A significant solution can be found U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,308,247 and 7,986,934, each tilted “Cellular Telephone Safety System” and which describe detecting when a traffic signal is near when a wireless communication device is in use and issuing an alarm, and which can be used to warn that the traffic light is red or is calculated to be red by the time the vehicle reaches the intersection. Such a system can also be used to generate a warning when the vehicle is approaching a school zone or a railway crossing. The teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,308,247 and 7,986,934, and the references cited therein are incorporated by reference herein. Vehicle GPS navigation systems and mobile GPS navigation systems display the location of the user on a map generated by the system. Such systems are capable of displaying icons showing locations on the map of various points of interest chosen by the user, such as ATMs, restaurants, fire stations, police stations, emergency rooms, and the like.